


How the codenames came to be

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: 10 points if you guess who sings that :), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Codenames, Gangs, Heist, I want it that way, Mentioned Backstreet Boys, Nicknames, Or codes names, Sebastian is the mastermind behind all this, so I don’t really know how to tag this, this is all about how they got their nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: How Sebastian came up with everyone’s nickname within CarbonOrThe heist au codenames and the reasons why
Series: F1 heist au [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	How the codenames came to be

Everyone in Carbon had a nickname, that’s just how it was. Sometimes it took a while to get one, Sebastian assigned them and they had to be perfect. You had a temporary one until he found the perfect one but everyone had one. It acted as code name during missions. 

Nicknames didn’t come around until Lewis was boss, their old boss wasn’t concerned about whether their identity got out. Lewis did. 

The story of how everyone got there were all different though, all happened in different circumstances. 

**_Lewis - Bossman_ **

How Lewis got his nickname was a simple story. There wasn’t much to it. It was an easy, simple nickname but yet it was one of the ones that hadn’t come easy to Sebastian. 

Sure everyone could just call him Boss but Sebastian didn’t like that, it didn’t sound right. He didn’t like it, it didn’t suit Lewis properly. 

Sebastian has to give Daniel credit for this nickname, it was his mouth it had come out of first. He was the one who said, purely by an instinct. Daniel hadn’t put any thought into it; he was just being Daniel. 

“Yo! Good morning, Bossman! Ready for the wonderful day ahead?” Daniel said far too cheery for 7 in the morning, as soon as Daniel finished Sebastian let out a gasp. Everyone in the meeting's attention turned to him. 

“That’s it! That’s it!” Sebastian said. 

“What’s it?” Lewis asked, confused at his boyfriend. 

“That’s your nickname! It’s perfect. Bossman. That suits you.” Sebastian explained. 

“So what you’re saying is, I’m perfect.” Daniel grinned. 

“Sit down, Daniel.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled. 

The story of Lewis’ nickname was simple. There wasn’t much to it. 

**_Sebastian - unknown_ **

Sebastian’s nickname is a little confusing. It’s unknown. It made it seem like Sebastian didn’t have a nickname, like they didn’t know it but he did. Unknown. That was it. 

His was pretty much a simple story too, expect a little more thought had gone into it. He had Charles to thank for his too. 

They were on a walk, Charles needing to clear his head and Sebastian just needed some fresh air. If he stayed in headquarters any longer he would have thrown his computer out of the nearest window. 

It was a chilly day, both of them wrapped up in their coats and gloves. Sebastian also had his hat on but Charles did not. He had a scarf instead. 

“I wish I had a woolly hat.” Charles grumbled, being annoyed by the cold. 

“I could knit you one.” Sebastian offered. 

“What?” Charles turned around, his feet came to a stop and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I said I could knit you a hat.” Sebastian stopped too. 

“You can knit?” Charles asked. 

“Yes?” Sebastian questioned, as if it was a secret. 

“You know, sometimes I feel like I don’t know you.” Charles commented. 

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“You’re so unknown.” Charles explained. 

The epiphany seemed to hit them at the same time, the two of them coming to a realisation. Charles had been helping him with some nicknames that he was struggling with. Charles pointed at him and Sebastian just stared at Charles. 

“That’s your nickname.” Charles said. 

“Unknown.” Sebastian said, trying it out a little. 

“It’s perfect!” Charles said. “I’m amazing! Look at me go!” Charles did a little dance on the door. 

“Absolute child.” Sebastian laughed. 

“And what about it?” Charles grinned. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Sebastian smiled. 

“Can I have an ice cream?” Charles asked him. 

**_Daniel - Drifter_ **

Daniel’s name was one of the easiest for Sebastian. When he came to choose Daniel’s he thought back to when he had first met the Australian. He had first met him at a drag race, Daniel winning the race successfully and getting into Carbon. 

He had first tried out a number of names for Daniel, he had a whole list but none of them suited him. None of them worked. All expect the last one - Drifter. 

It worked for Daniel because during missions he would drift around the corners of the streets in his car, whether he needed to or not. Daniel had become a master at them, he could easily manoeuvre a drift. It was Daniel’s signature move. 

It just made sense for his nickname to be Drifter.

Daniel had happily welcomed the nickname. 

**_Max - Hoax_ **

Max’s nickname definitely hadn’t come easy to Sebastian. Not at all. It was one of the ones that lingered in his head, that left him awake at night pondering over what it could be. He thought long and hard about his nickname, perhaps Sebastian though too much about Max’s nickname. 

Sebastian owed Max and Charles daily arguments for the creation of the nickname. He never did think something good would come out of their arguments but here he was. 

“You know what you are Max?” Charles shouted towards him. 

“Do tell.” Max hissed. 

“A hoax!” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Max replied. 

“You deceive people, like a hoax. You make people think you’re this lion but you're just as annoying as I am!” 

“At least I’m not a clingy little shit like you!” Max retorted. 

“You wish you were me!” Charles said. 

“Nobody wishes that!” Max replied. 

“Just because you don’t like being called a Hoax!” Charles hissed. 

“Just because you don’t like being called clingy!” 

“Can you two shut up?” Sebastian asked, finally acknowledging the argument. 

“No!” Both of them replied at the same time. 

“He’s being clingy!” Max said. 

“And he’s a hoax and won’t admit it!” Charles replied. 

“Both of those things are true.” Sebastian said, the lightbulb moment shortly following. “Hoax. That’s it, Max.”

“What’s it?” Max asked. 

“You’re nickname.” He stood up. “Hoax. People don’t think you’d be able to cause the damage you do. You seem to be this hard guy who people are secretly soft.” 

“Ha! I told you, I told you, I told you!” Charles grinned. 

“Shh, clingy little shit.” Max replied. 

**_George - Sleuth_ **

George’s nickname didn’t come to Sebastian while he was with George. He was with Lewis, who was curled into his side going over some paperwork. Sebastian was reading a fiction book about a detective when he saw the word. 

_ Sleuth _ . 

Sleuth by definition is: a person who investigates crimes; a detective. At least in the noun sense which was the way Sebastian viewed it. 

When he saw the word, he paused. He didn’t know why he paused, there was just something about the word that resonated in him. It took him a second to realise why. 

“Lew?” Sebastian looked at him. 

“Yes, love?” He looked up at him. 

“When you think of George what crosses your mind?” Sebastian asked. 

“Someone with good detective skills?” Lewis replied. 

“And what’s another word for a detective?” 

“Sleuth?” Lewis looked at Sebastian questioningly. 

“Exactly. That’s his nickname, Sleuth.” Sebastian grinned. 

“My smart ass.” Lewis kissed him. 

**_Lando - Glitch_ **

Lando’s nickname was a funny story. At least to Sebastian but his sense of humour wasn’t exactly the best. 

At the time, Lando and Sebastian were on two different missions. They shouldn’t have been able to hear each other but as Sebastian was about to break down a door when he heard Lando’s singing blasting down his ears. 

“You are..my fire, the one..desire, believe when I say..I want it that way, TELL ME WHY.” Lando sang. 

“Lando?” Sebastian asked. 

“Where are you? Come at with your hands up.” Lando responded. 

“It’s Seb.” 

“Thought you were on a mission?” Lando sounded confused. 

“I am.” Sebastian replied. 

“Oh shit!” Sebastian heard Lando typing. “There appears to be a glitch, whoops my bad I missed a line of code.” 

“That’s it!” Sebastian said. 

“Pardon?” 

“Your nickname, Glitch.” Sebastian smiled. “Now disconnecting me from you, I’m busy.” 

“Yes dad.” 

“Did you just call me dad?” Sebastian asked. 

“Gotta go.” Lando said quickly. 

**_Alex - Mirage_ **

Sebastian watched as Alex pretended to be on Lando’s side, only to steal the cookie from him a moment later. Sebastian studied the moment very carefully, replaying it over in his head. 

It took him a moment to realise what had happened. Alex had pretended to be something he wasn’t, he was there one minute and gone the next. Lando saw him one moment and didn’t see him the next. 

Just like a mirage. 

One moment you thought it was there and when you got closer it wasn’t. It tricked you into believing it was something it wasn’t. 

Just like Alex had. 

“Mirage.” Sebastian announced. 

“You what?” Charles asked. 

“Alex’s nickname, Mirage.” Sebastian said. 

“Why?” Alex asked. 

“You tricked Lando into thinking you were something you aren’t, like a mirage does.” Sebastian explained. 

“That’s cool!” Alex smiled. 

**_Valtteri - Keeper_ **

When Sebastian thought of Valtteri he thought of someone who could be trusted with your deepest secrets. Someone who could be trusted with handling Carbon’s security. Someone who could be trusted not to go spilling information. 

You would have thought Sebastian would have made the connection then. That Valtteri was a keeper. A keeper of secrets. 

It was only when he was speaking to Kimi that it came to him. 

“He’s a keeper, I’m telling you.” Kimi hummed as he ate another apple slice. 

“A keeper.” Sebastian repeated. 

“That’s what I said.” Kimi looked at him. 

“No, not that. That’s his nickname.” 

“Who’s?” Kimi asked. 

“Valtteri.” 

“Makes sense.” Kimi ate another apple slice. 

**_Kimi - Iceman_ **

It’s Kimi. Sebastian didn’t need to give anymore of an explanation than that. 

**_Pierre - nightmare_ **

Pierre was a nightmare. He’d attack you when you were vulnerable, when you couldn’t attack back. He’d send the malicious malware your way when you were least expecting it. Just like a nightmare would come in your sleep when you didn’t expect one. 

Sebastian made the connection when he watched Pierre attack a building from the car. Of course, the people in the building had no idea. They couldn’t have any idea because Pierre was like that. 

He was your worst nightmare. 

**_Charles - Chaos_ **

Charles’ nickname was pretty self explanatory. Wherever Charles went chaos followed. That boy could make a mess out of everything, like the time he’d broken Sebastian and Lewis' toilet and the actual toilet bowl had broken. Sebastian still doesn’t understand how he did. 

When choosing Charles' nickname, Sebastian wanted to be careful. Chaos was the first name that had crossed Sebastian’s mind but he didn’t know how Charles would react to it. He didn’t know if it would be good for Charles. 

He ended up trying a bunch of different nicknames but none of them fitted. Charles saw his troubles and started brainstorming some of his own nicknames. 

“I think Chaos would be a fitting nickname for me, Sebby.” Charles said.

“I’d originally came up with that but I didn’t know if you’d like it.” 

“Well, I love it so it’s sorted.” He grinned. 

**_Romain - Fox + Kevin - Scorpion_ **

Kevin hadn’t been around when Sebastian came up with the nicknames, he’d been under the control of Fernando. Romain had asked Sebastian to hold back on a nickname for him, Sebastian didn’t doubt that Romain had hope that his best friend was coming back. 

When Kevin did come back Sebastian thought hard about them. He wanted their nicknames to match in a sense, they’d been apart for a long time and Sebastian knew how hard it was to not have your best friend. 

Somehow, Sebastian stumbled upon the story of the Fox and the Scorpion. The Fox and the Scorpion both need to cross the river, the Scorpion asks the Fox for a ride on his back but the Fox refuses saying the Scorpion will sting him. The Scorpion argues that it’ll harm them both and the Fox changes his mind. While going across the river, the Scorpion stings the Fox saying it’s in his nature to do so. The both of them die. 

It’s not a good story, it’s a story of betrayal and a story of how not everyone could be trusted but it fitted them. When Kevin had left, it proved even the trustworthy people couldn’t be trusted. He had betrayed them but it had all proven to be a lie. 

When Sebastian brought up the story, the two of them agreed it fitted them and gave Sebastian their permission to use them. 

**_Mick - Illusion_ **

Sebastian always noticed how Mick was an illusion. He made people believe he was something he was not. It was a similar story to Alex’s. Mick pretended to be a soft little angel but in fact he could manoeuvre a successful assassination with his eyes closed. 

He was an illusion to anybody he didn’t like, anybody who tried to cross him. Mick used it to his advantage, he was clever with it. 

Mick was an illusion. 

**_Yuki - Sniper_ **

Yuki’s nickname had come to Sebastian while they were on a mission. Sebastian’s job was to distract and lure the person in while Yuki lurked in the shadows with his sniper. He was small and compact enough not to be seen, nobody would suspect there was anyone other than Sebastian in the room. 

Once Yuki had successfully taken them out, it hit Sebastian. Yuki’s best skill was using a sniper, all though he worked mostly in engineering, his sniper skills couldn’t be matched. 

“Sniper, that’s what yours is.” Sebastian said as he helped Yuki out of his hiding spot. 

“Sniper.” Yuki tried it out. “I like it.” He smiled. 

**_Carlos - Sypder_ **

Carlos was like a spider, he could easily scale walls and hide in the corners, he was fast too. He could easily scurry away but he was also a spy. He could easily watch people from afar and gather information. 

It was genius really when Sebastian came up with the idea to combine the word ‘Spider’ and ‘Spy’ together. 

Carlos loved the idea when Sebastian supplied the idea. It fitted him perfectly and everyone agreed. 

**_Nicholas - Cash_ **

Sebastian had come up with Nicholas’ nickname while handing him some goods to sell. Nicky’s main job was to sell the things they sold, he could find the best buyers. He brought in most of Carbon’s money. 

And what was another word for money?

Cash.

It fitted Nicky, it made sense. 

**_Checo - Ace of Spades_ **

Checo’s nickname was slightly more complicated if you didn’t know the story. At Carbon, Ace of Spades were a symbol for them. It was a symbol that they had a trick up their sleeves, an Ace of Spades. 

Checo was their trick up their sleeve. He mostly remained at Carbon, doing all the engineering jobs but there were times they needed Checo. They needed him because he could meddle with equipment they didn’t know how to handle. People wouldn’t expect them to be messed with. 

He was their Ace of Spades. 

**_Esteban - Blade_ **

There wasn’t much behind Esteban’s nickname. It was a simple one, the Frenchman always carried a knife with him. He would always have a knife somewhere on him. Sometimes he hid it in his shoe or in his hat. Anywhere he could hide it, he would. 

That was why Esteban’s nickname was blade. 

**_Lance - Shadow_ **

Lance’s nickname was Shadow because during missions, he would hide in the shadows. Lure people into believing they were safe, lure them into believing they were alone. Lance used the shadows to his ability. 

But the time Sebastian noticed it was when Lance scared him. He hid in the shadows of the meeting room and jump scared him. Attacking him when he didn’t expect it. 

It was scary when it happened, Sebastian almost pulled his gun out until he saw Lance, then he found it funny. It was also when he had the lightbulb for his nickname. 

“Hello, Shadow.” Sebastian smiled. 

“My nickname!” The Canadian practically jumped with happiness. “I have to tell Este, bye, love you.” 

**_Jenson - The Contortionist_ **

Jenson’s nickname was based on what he was like back when he was more active in Carbon. These days he just mentored and kept his eyes on the juniors. 

When Jenson was active in Carbon, he would hide in the smallest of spaces. He could easily fold in on himself to fit into said spaces. 

Sebastian was watching an ad on YouTube about a circus when it came to him. They had a contortionist and it reminded him of Jenson. 

Jenson was The Contortionist. 

**_Marcus - Kraken_ **

Kraken: a legendary sea monster of gigantic size who terrorizes nearby soldiers. 

Marcus could very easily scare some who crossed Carbon. In the light he didn’t look very broad but in the dark he did. In the dark he resembled a Kraken which is why Sebastian penned him as so. 

He really did remind him of the legendary creature, he would attack those who crossed onto his land. 

**_Callum - Bullet_ **

Bullets were fast, Sebastian knew this. Sebastian knew the fastest bullet travelled at around 3000 km/h. Callum was fast. The Brit was speedy, he could run from one side of Carbon to the other faster than anyone else could. 

When Sebastian watched Callum shoot at the targets in their target practice place, he really noticed how fast the bucket went. Then he looked up at Callum, Callum who was fast. 

Callum who was fast as a bullet. 

**_Hulk - Creeper_ **

Hulk’s nickname was kind of weird, Sebastian knew this but Hulk would creep around. He would creep around looking for his target, looking for who or what he needed. He would also creep around Carbon until he was needed. 

Sebastian quite liked Hulk’s nickname, Hulk loved it though. He lived for it, when Sebastian had given him the nickname he refused to answer to anything but Creeper for 4 weeks. 

It was clear it suited Hulk. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
